Pancakes
by Twelvepercent
Summary: Pancakes offer Arnold and Helga a little comfort after a strange evening together. Rated T for adult content.


**I don't really like doing anything from Helga's point of view. I much prefer writing from Arnold's because Helga is supposed to be hard to read and understand, especially for him. Helga's character is incredibly ornate and complex. If we knew what she was thinking all of the time, ****Hey Arnold**** would be a very boring show. I feel that in this case, however, it was more appropriate. **

The crowded 1950's themed diner was packed with families, the elderly, and hung-over young adults. "Right this way," said our hostess as she motioned to our booth. It was furnished with outdated baby blue pleather and sat next to the window facing a busy street. I noticed names and gang affiliations carved into the table and a large family with a squirmy highchair-bound toddler sat to the table beside us. It was hard to ignore them.

My boyfriend, Arnold, took the seat across from me in the booth and pretended to be completely engrossed in the restaurant's menu. His football-head was somewhere else. I could tell he was deep in thought. After all these years, he was getting pretty easy to read. It wasn't hard to begin with. He's like an open book.

Soon a waiter came and took our drink order. By then, we knew what we wanted to eat and we insisted that he take our breakfast order too. Soon, two plates of pancakes made their way to our table.

Pancakes are amazing; the perfect food to cleanse the body of a night of sinning.

I can't count the many mornings me and Gerald would stumble into this very diner and order stacks of the delicious syrupy goodness to soothe our pounding foreheads. Our partners usually would accompany us, though they rarely suffered from hangovers. They never drank much.

This morning, however, is unlike the many I've experienced with my friends in this diner. The best way to describe this morning would be that it is awkward. Almost every aspect about this morning is awkward.

The way Arnold held my hand, the way I tried to ensue small talk, the way he held open the door, the way we woke up in each others arms, the way we picked up our discarded clothes in our nakedness, the way we agreed to come to this stupid diner and stuff ourselves with pancakes; just awkward.

Yes, we did the deed. We had hot sweaty sex many times last night in my empty house. On my bed, against my dresser, and on the floor; we did it everywhere. We even got the courage to do it on my kitchen counter. We both lost our virginity and now have become adults, at least, to a certain degree.

Even having sex was awkward. It wasn't like the movies where the couple would passionately become one and move and grind like a well oiled machine. A few times we would laugh or blush with embarrassment. I had to show him where it put it and sometimes our bodies would make embarrassing noises that I would try to blame on my mattresses' springs. Some things would hurt while other things tickled. Despite this, after the third or fourth time, our bodies became more entwined. We started to feel comfortable and affectionate. Last night, I felt the most passion and pleasure I could ever hope to experience. Eventually, we pulsed together as one being, both physically and mentally. I can't deny I woke up this morning a changed person.

So what are we now? Are we lovers? I feel so old and so young at the same time. We have succeeded in going to the next step. Are there steps? What is the one after this? Do we move into an apartment? Get married? Have babies?

It just dawned on me. We could have skipped all of those crucial steps. We didn't use a condom. I nearly dropped my fork upon this realization. What am I going to do?

I know. I'll get the 'morning after' pill. I can't forget to stop by the drug store today.

"Helga?" Arnold asked, distracting me from my deep thoughts. "Is everything okay?"

I think I may have been wearing my concerns on my face. I have to be tough and I have to be brave. There's no way I can get pregnant and I can't let Arnold worry about that possibility.

"No, nothing at all," I lied.

Arnold pursed his lips and looked towards the window. Like I said, he's an open book. I could tell he didn't buy it.

"I apologize," he said flatly, as he continued to look towards the busy street.

"For what?" I barked. I said that with more enthusiasm than originally I wanted to.

"I'm sorry if I coerced you into having sex." He whispered and looked at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. "I'm sorry if we are moving too fast or if you felt obligated to do what we did. I don't want you to feel like I took advantage of you."

I panicked, "I don't feel that way at all. It takes two to tango, Arnoldo. I love you and I wanted it as much as you did." Wait, did he want it. Was I really the one who made this happen? I started to feel a bit insecure, "Unless, _you_ think we are moving too fast."

"No Helga," he smiled and blushed. "I'm really happy about what happened last night. I love you too and I want you to know that I enjoyed it." He grinned and raised is eyebrows, "I really, really enjoyed it."

"You're a closet pervert," I giggled. "You're not getting a stiffy just thinking about it, are you?"

"Helga!" He yelled. His cheeks turned crimson.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized, "but seriously, I have no regrets. I wouldn't have had it any other way. In fact, I've always dreamed it would be like this. I'm so happy."

Arnold smiled silently for a few seconds. "Well, now that we are… we um, you know. And we are comfortable with, uh, intimacy. Is there anything special you would maybe like me to try, next time?"

I nearly choked on my pancakes. I think I spat a drop of syrup near Arnold's direction.

Next time? You mean I get to experience this ecstasy again? Such passion and pleasure should be illegal!. Is it possible for me to do this again without floating to the heavens in euphoria? Oh Arnold, how I long to be united together as one again. Oh how your soft, strong, muscular body feels against my skin. Such joy! Such rapture! You are my handsome perfect love god!

"Helga?" he looked at me perplexed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I announced. "Let's talk about this later." I don't know if I can handle that right now. I feel my cheeks burning.

He smiled and took a large bite of his breakfast. I playfully kicked him from underneath the table and he glared at me, lightheartedly.

So what if this morning has been awkward. I don't care how uncomfortable things can get. I'm so lucky to be sharing this morning and my future with Arnold.

**I feel like I've been starting too many stories. I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this one right away. I still have Steak and Potatoes I need to finish and a one-shot that has been opened on my desktop for days. I've been so busy with work and tomorrow (uh, today. It's 2:13 in the morning) I start school. Fortunately I'm taking a creative writing class so these stories will be better constructed in the future. I hope you liked this one and I'm sorry I've proven to everyone that I'm a total pervert. **

**-Twelvepercent :D**

******EDIT: I forgot to mention that I don't own Hey Arnold! Craig Bartlett does.**


End file.
